


[Fanart] So Honey, Hold My Hand

by MoonGoddex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Lillie and Moon <3
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	[Fanart] So Honey, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Icie! Hope you've had a lovely time ^^


End file.
